Heavenly Smell
This is the twelth episode of Survivor: Gennargentu Challenges Reward Challenge: Survivor Auction Immunity Challenge: A Bit Tipsy The players will each pull on a rope, which balances their wobbly table. While trying to keep their table balanced, they will race out to collect a series of wooden blocks. They will bring the blocks back one at a time and place them upright on the table. If their table wobbles and the blocks fall, then they will have to reset them before heading back out. The first person to place all ten of their blocks wins Immunity. Winner: Evan Ornelas Story Night 30 The final seven return to camp where Aivars congratulates Jessy on her big move. Yannick also commends Jessy on the move, calling it 'a winning move'. However, Evan is less than thrilled that another one of his allies was voted out. Day 31 In the morning, Jessy and Noah walk to treemail and talk game. Noah says that this might be the last chance they can get Emma to come to their side. Jessy agrees as they reach treemail. When they look inside, they are excited to see seven wallets with five hundred dollars inside. The two race back and share the wallets with everyone. The final seven meet Jeff with glowing smiles as he announces that the auction has begun and will end randomly. The tribe returns from the auction in better spirits than before. Evan takes this time to chat with Aivars and Yannick. The three agree that they will have an easy road to Final Tribal since Emma won't flip on them. However, Joan begins begging for Emma to flip back, saying she is at the bottom of the alliance. Emma says she knows but wants to wait for the correct time to strike. Joan says that this would be her only time to flip and the two separate as Yannick approaches the pair. When asked what Joan was asking, Emma says it was the same old thing. Knowing about the new idol in play, all seven players go out in the woods to search for it. Yannick shares his clue with Evan and Aivars and the three start looking in every treehole by the river. After about a half an hour of searching, Yannick manages to find the idol. He manages to find Aivars and Evan by the well and shows the two the idol. The three celebrate having more power in the game before splitting up. Meanwhile, while searching for the idol, Emma begins to talk to herself in a paranoid state. She says that she is playing to be fourth in both alliances and is scared of what the other alliance will say if she does or doesn't flip. Day 32 Before anyone else wakes up, Noah and Joan take time to themselves to discuss the vote. Joan brings up that Evan isn't very good socially and that Yannick hasn't done well in challenges, leaving Aivars as a major challenge and jury threat. Noah agrees, saying he hasn't made any enemies. Jessy then wakes up and approaches the two and is told of their plan to blindside Aivars, which Jessy happily agrees to. Later in the day, Aivars goes off for a walk with Emma. Trying to make her feel safe within the alliance as she as seemed paranoid since the Rhi vote, Aivars proposes a final thee deal with Emma, saying that they need each other at FTC. Emma agrees, but feels Aivar's proposal is sketchy. Yannick catches them in the act and goes to tell Evan, who feels that Aivars had been double dealing. Throughout the day, Emma watches Aivars, Evan, and Yannick converse with each other without talking to anyone else. Jessy takes this opportunity to make Emma even more paranoid, by telling her that she's losing chances to get to the end and possibly win. Emma ponders over Jessy's words. Day 33 The final seven meet Jeff for their next immunity challenge. When asked if they need it, Joan, Jessy, and Noah say that that it is do or die for them. Evan, Emma, and Jessy get a head start in the challenge while Yannick and Joan fall behind. Jessy gains a small lead as Evan and Emma's blocks fall. Evan quickly re-stacks them and races back out to get his seventh block. Jessy's blocks fall over as she picks up her ninth block and races back to her stand. This allows Evan to catch up to Jessy and place his ninth block. The two race out to grab their tenth block but Evan gets back with it first, winning him immunity. The seven return to camp as Emma, Aivars, Yannick and Evan agree to try and vote out Noah again. Emma then leaves to collect water. Joan and Jessy follow her and beg her to vote out Aivars, saying he is playing everyone. Emma agrees but wants to weigh her options before committing to a plan. Aivars looks over and sees Emma talking to Jessy and Joan. He tells Yannick what se saw and thinks Emma might flip on them. Yannick ponders on whether or not to use his idol to guarantee Noah goes. At Tribal, Jeff once again notes that the elimination order has been a pattern. Noah says it is funny how it is a pattern but fears it is his time to go as the other alliance has made it clear they want him out. Evan says that it isn't because they dislike Noah, but because everyone likes him and is a major jury threat. Jeff then asks if there are any jury threats in his own alliance, to which Evan says everyone in his alliance is a jury threat. Joan rolls his eyes and when asked, Joan says he doesn't consider Evan a real jury threat. Evan argues back, saying he feels like he's played a very good strategic game and can hold his own at Final Tribal. The tribe is then called to vote. In the end, Yannick doesn't play his idol. Joan, Jessy, and Noah all vote Aivars and Yannick, Aivars and Evan vote Noah. Emma, who's vote is shown last, decides to finally flip back to Sassari and blindsides Aivars. Shocked, Evan and Yannick look at Emma, who just smirks. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * Evan and Yannick flip out on Emma! * The loved ones come out for a visit! * With their backs against the wall, Evan and Yannick pull out all the stops to stay alive! Author's Notes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Survivor: Gennargentu